What have I done?
by romantic-rose
Summary: Harry and ginny share a moment together and Ginny becomes pregnant. What will they call it? Will Harry marry Ginny or break up with her.
1. The Will

Chapter 5

Hermione held her newborn son Benji.

"_He is absolutely beautiful. His hair is thin and there isn't much of it. It's a lovely shade of mouse brown and he had big blue eyes that were browning, he was perfect! He's so tiny though!"_

Nearby Ron held Saffy in his arms. She looked nothing like her brother. Her hair was Weasley red, slightly curled and thicker than her brother's. She was slightly smaller than Benjamin and had smiley look in her eyes. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was just eating his breakfast in Flat 19 when he heard the flop of the post on the doormat.

He flicked through it: bill; bill; new pizza place in Diagon Alley; invite to Lavender and Dean's engagement party.

"_Funny, Mr. And Mrs. Weasly asked me to look out for something in the post, I wonder what it was?"_ Harry wondered.

Tap tap tap. There was and owl at the window. He went to open it. An Italian seal? Who's that from? He went to the living room and opened it there.

"Ginny," he called out, "I think you should see this. And Siri and Jessie"

Ginny came in holding Sirius's hand while Jessica squirmed in her arms,

"What is it? We were in the middle of story time"

"It's this. Read it out loud."

"Ok," Ginny started, " _The Last Will and Testament of Franco Mozzerani_

_I, Franco Mozzerani, being of sound mind have no family except for my 3rd cousin Arthur Weasley therefore I leave all my possessions to him and his family;_

_Arthur Weasley,_

_Molly Weasley,_

_William Weasley,_

_Fleur Weasley,_

_Louisa Weasley,_

_Pierre Weasley_

_Charles Weasley,_

_Melissa Weasley,_

_Karen Weasley, _

_Susie Weasley,_

_Percy Weasley,_

_Penelope Weasley,_

_James Weasley,_

_Frederick Weasley,_

_Angelina Weasley,_

_George Weasley,_

_Ronald Weasley,_

_Benjamin Jack Arthur Weasley,_

_Saffron Heather Molly Weasley._

_Ginevra Potter,_

_Harry James Potter,_

_Sirius James Potter,_

_Jessica Lily Potter,_

_A package has been sent to Arthur and Molly therefore any person mentioned in this Will please proceed to the home of Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley ' The Burrow' immediately._

"It's very up to date" was all Ginny could say.

"Let's go to your parents' and see what this Franco has left us and the kids.

When they arrived at the burrow every-one else had already got there.

"I don't understand," Harry heard Hermione squeal, "What have I done?"

"What's going on?" Harry asked,

"Hermione's not in the will" Ron answered.


	2. The answer pert one:'How'

Chapter 6

"What have I done to not be in Frinzzo Mostageni or whatever his name is, will?" Hermione shouted,

"Franco Mozzerani," said Ron timidly.

"AAAARRRRGGGG" Hermione glared at him,

"Maybe he just forgot" Harry suggested,

"I'm not a bag or an umbrella. You can forget those things, but not a real person!"

"Ok, ok. Hermione calm down!" Ginny screamed,

"No, actually I won't calm down because I won't get any new things and you'll get lots!" Hermione screamed,

"How can you be so materialistic?"

"Well maybe I would stop if someone told me what I've done!"

Hermione had calmed down a little bit and she had something unexpected lingering on her mind…

A few days later 

"Ron, do you think we could, you know, have more, you know, kids?"

"Well, we could try, see if we can. We'll go to the clinic straight away."

At the clinic 

"I can't believe we can't have any more kids!"

"I know it really sucks!"

"If we could, what would you call it?"

"I don't know," said Hermione, "I always liked the name James… or Jonathan… and if it's a girl I like the name Imogene… or Jade… or Topaz… or-"

"Ok, ok. That's a lot of names!"

"-Daisy… or Helen… or-"

"Shut up!"

"-Elaine… oh wait, I've thought of one for a boy. Benjamin… or Michael… or Joshua… or Glen… or-"

"Wow wow wow wow wow wow WOW! I would never name my child Glen!"

"Fine! Anyways, can we get back to the question of why I'm not in Franco Mozzerani's will!"

"Why don't we just take a look!" said Ron wisely

"How?"

"You'll see!"

**Sorry this chapter is so I just really wanted to end on a cliff-hanger.**

**By the 'mintygreen' I agree with you about your review .**


	3. The answer part2 'The Reason' 'The End'

Chapter 7

"What are we doing Ron?"

"Wait and see!!!" He said grabbing her, "Lepastificous"

Suddenly they were whizzing through the air. They kept seeing an Italian man, but they could quite make out what he looked like.

"What does that spell mean?" asked Hermione,

"I would expect you to know! Well, you say it Lepastificous but in slow its Le-past-ifi-cous. It helps you see into the past"

"Wow. So we're going into Franco Motzzerani's past. But what do you mean 'help'. The spell is doing it, not us."

"Actually we're doing most of the work. You have to really want to go into the past. You have to have a reason."

"But it's all so easy! You could just go and change time and make yourself win the lottery!"

"How?"

"Well, if you memorized the numbers the first time the you can write them down the second time."

"But you can do that with a time turner can't you?"

"No, because that would mean you being seen"

"And anyway, your not allowed to change time. There's no spell to do that, probably because of the reason you just said. We can only see past, not change it"

BUMP! They hit the ground with a sudden crash.

"Ouch!" Hermione exclaimed

"Shhh!" said Ron

"Is that him?" Hermione asked "he looks young. Who's he pointing to…? Is that?!?! NO! It can't be! But it is!"

"Shhh Hermione! I won't to hear what he's saying" said Ron.

"You filthy ingrate! You're only half wizard! You're only half human! Where's your tail and snout? You're impure! Mud runs through your veins, you ignorant Mud-blood! You'll never be worth anything Severus! Or should I call you 'Professor Snape', seeing as you got the job as potions teacher! You'll never last there! MUD-BLOOD!"

Hermione stopped listening there. She'd heard what she needed to hear, and she wanted to go home.

Meanwhile Jessie was having a screaming fit at Flat 19. Sirius had taken the last of the muffins and she wanted a bite, but he refused.

"What's going on in here?" Ginny asked as she came in a tried to calm down Jessica, "Sirius answer me!"

"Jessie want **my** muffin, but its all gone!" he said rubbing his tummy.

"You couldn't have given her one bite could you?!"

"Nope." Said Sirius happily.

"Hermione can I talk to you, please!" Ron said to a locked door with Hermione behind it,

"I don't want to talk" she replied,

"PLEASE!"

"Fine" she said, unlocking the door,

"Hermione, why do you care about what that freak thinks? You've got me and I'm never going to leave you. Never. Don't care about him. Care about me."

**How did you like it?? Please R&R and tell me what you think!!! This might be the end unless I think of a plot twist. Please Review!!**

**Xxxr-rxxX**

**Emerika- Well Jessica is my favourite name!!! And thanks for the really nice review.**

**PrepPrincess Your Right about all that you said, just it was my first fic so its my worst.**

**Harrypotterfreak93- The complete thing was a mistake, sorry.**

**EmeraldShadows- Thank-you for you great advice and lovely review.**

**Morgaine00000016- Thank-you very much for you review and I have updated, see!!!**

**And all you flamers out there… I HATE YOU AND STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!!!**


End file.
